Never again
by Katinka the Brave
Summary: NWZ- inspired by Diana's "too much wine" challenge - Zorro is in trouble, serious trouble and a young man is the only one who can safe the town's hero. Things just didn't turn out the way the young man planned.


_Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Zorro Productions. This is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/ Rosen Productions/ New world Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of John McCullay or anyone else. It is just to entertain other fans.  
This is the story I wrote for Diana's challenge "Too much wine", in which the following things had to be mentioned: someone had had too much wine, a new sword, a swordfight, someone kissing a stranger and a fight/ argument between friends. Having read other stories of the challenge I feel I could have done beter. Still I hope you like it! This version has been edited in a scene, because I didn't feel every element was pointed out correctly in the version that is on Diana's website. The whole story hasn't been beta-ed, therefore reviews would be really appreciated. If you don't, no offecece, I am already honoured you took time to read it._

_-Z-_

**Never again**

_"Hurry, hurry, hurry!'_ a young man thought, while he made his way to the only place he could think of he could go to set his plan into motion. _"I must go back quickly, no time to loose!"_  
Thoughts of last happenings repeated on his retina over and over again as he crossed the rough countryside. He still couldn't comprehend what had happened. But it did. It really did.

On a sunny day Zorro had to ride out. A poor farmer was about to be tortured by the alcalde as the man wasn't able to pay another tax. This wasn't the first time. As predicted Zorro rode out. It appeared Zorro wasn't the only one who rode to the pueblo as if the devil had been chasing him.

Felipe had mounted his pinto to go after Zorro, because he didn't want to miss a thing. Besides, he also wanted to give some back up if necessary. He wasn't the small boy anymore who only had to stay where he was and wait for Zorro's return or, when he was at the crime scene, just had to sit by and watch.

Arrived at the plaza, Felipe noticed a fight was still going on. By the looks of some soldiers and the number, that was still fighting, Zorro had the upper hand. After the town's hero had beaten them all, Zorro turned to the alcalde. The officer had just recovered an earlier blow to the head and stood up ready to pay back.

"Zorro," the alcalde responded at the adversary's grim looks, "I am really through with you!"  
"Why don't you govern justly?" Zorro only responded a bit annoyed. He was sick of the alcalde's ways to capture him as much as the alcalde wanted to get rid of him as well.  
"Mind your own business," the alcalde shot back.

"The welfare of these good people is my business," Zorro retorted. Zorro counterattack the blow the alcalde gave him. The alcalde was pushed aside, but decided against giving up and ran as a bull to the red flag to attack the masked man again.  
"Poor people," the alcalde snarled, "poor people!"

He attacked again, his vision getting redder by the minute and got more aggressive. He needed to cut this thorn in his side into a thousand pieces. He promised it to the king, he promised it to Machiavelli and he even promised it to his dead mother.

_This one should be it! He will be mine! _ Ignacio DeSoto weighted his options and tried the left side of his adversary to disarm him. He knew that was the weakest part of the man, as he had already injured him during the fight.

Zorro kept his head cool, but he was getting tired. Long days, long nights because of hard work at the hacienda and the patrols at night. In a very unpredictable sway of his sword he was able to unarm the officer and quickly stepped forward to point his sword on the alcalde's throat. "Now release farmer Gonzales and leave him alone. He had already paid your miserable taxes."

"Alright," DeSoto choked on his words, because he feared the sword would hurt him by speaking.

Zorro nodded approvingly as one of the soldiers got on his feet and set the farmer free. The farmer immediately ran away to his family, who had tears in their eyes. Their relief lingered over the plaza. Out of the corner of his eyes Zorro noticed the farmer embracing his family. He felt some satisfaction flowing over him. That was exactly the reason why he put his life in danger over and over again and put his life on hold.

"Govern justly alcalde," Zorro remarked again and was about to mount Toronado, when suddenly private Sanchez stormed at Zorro.

"Zorro, behind you!" Victoria's warning rang in everybody's ears. Three seconds later the only sound came from the clashing of swords in a tough battle. Some other soldiers had joined the fight again having found their guts after they saw their comrade attack one of the world's best swordsmen. Zorro parried, lunged, jumped and rolled blades as he retreated and attacked again. Zorro was known for having a good condition and the spectators expected him to win the battle quickly again.

Felipe had been among one of those spectators and he followed every move from Zorro and his opponents intently as if he had been in the fight, standing in Zorro's boots. He had hold his breath. The battle was way too excited. The air was thick with the tension. Some people shouted encouraging words to give the hero strength to win the battle. Others were calling names to the soldiers to distract them. The sound of swords clashing against each other continued echoing on the plaza and sometimes got interrupted by a bump against other street furniture and shouting of the fighting men.

Out of the blue, there was that fatal blow.  
The young man watched in horror as Zorro's sword was sent flying through the air. Somehow Zorro had made a mistake or it was just the soldier's luck. Felipe couldn't really tell. Fortunately, Zorro got out of the way in time and received another sword from a caballero, who was standing nearby. After two parries the sword broke into two pieces.

Zorro was surrounded and couldn't find a way to get out of it this time. Dumbfounded, the crowd just stood and watched. They couldn't believe having seen Zorro being unarmed twice in only ten seconds.  
"Ah Zorro, I will have you in the end." With a hyena laugh the alcalde approached and ordered the soldiers to tied him up.

"Lancers, keep him here and guard him with your lives," the alcalde said sternly, "this time he won't escape me."  
"Sergeant," DeSoto yelled as he was looking for his sergeant and when the man suddenly stood in front of him he ordered, "prepare the gallows! Zorro will hang within an hour."

"But mi alcalde," Mendoza started to protest.  
"No buts, Mendoza," DeSoto shouted, "do as I say and keep the mob quiet."

"Si mi alcalde," Mendoza squeaked and commanded the soldiers to start building the hangman. He felt awful about doing so, but he knew the alcalde would hurt him real bad, even hang him instead, if he refused. The alcalde had threatened him too many times to neglect the higher ranked man.

Felipe's mind raced. He had to do something or else he lost his mentor, friend and father. With large eyes he tried to get eye contact with Zorro, but the town's hero, the prisoner this time, seemed to be focussing on something else but him.

Toronado had left the plaza in all chaos. So he couldn't get in harms way now, but the smart black animal may come to Zorro's rescue when the master whistled for him.  
_"Why didn't you whistle for Toronado?" _Felipe quietly wondered. _"Why don't you call for him now?"_  
The alcalde walked back to his office without looking back. Still Felipe suspected that the alcalde would probably go after the horse sooner or later. The horse had been a thorn in his eyes as well.

Therefore it would be better for Felipe to find the horse before the alcalde did.  
_"Action!"_ Indeed, he needed to take action and this instant moment. He didn't have a moment to loose.

_Think, just think!_ He ordered his brain to work fast. Maybe he could think of a plan to rescue Zorro, in which he could use Toronado's help. He really should come up with a plan.  
Observing his surroundings, Felipe thought deeply and realised Zorro's life could depend on his plan to save him. It could mean also the hero's death, but could as much kill him too. Knowing both possible outcome, weighted heavy on his shoulders and made him understand Diego's burden even better. Seeing no other option, Felipe could do nothing, but sneak out to the Guardian where Diego had kept some of Zorro's clothes.

About five minutes later Zorro's twin came out of the office of the Guardian and climbed the roof. Only if you could have a very close look, you could see that the clothes where too big for him, but with some adjustments the alcalde and the soldiers could certainly be fooled. Crawling over the roofs Zorro's twin went to the place behind the blacksmith where he hoped he would find Toronado. Without being seen he jumped off of the roof at the backside of the blacksmith. To his relief, he found the big stallion just around the corner, waiting nervously for his master's commands.  
In the meantime Zorro was brought to the scaffold. A soldier had walked to the alcalde's office and returned with the alcalde on his heels. The alcalde had some difficulty in climbing the stairs and faced Zorro with an odd expression when he stood in front of his captive. The masked man stared hard back not showing any fear. The look in the masked man's eyes displeased him severely.

"You will regret this alcalde," Zorro broke the silence to buy some time.  
"Zorro!" Someone in the crowd yelled.  
"Yes, here he is!" the alcalde said sounding pretty drunk as he pointed toward his enemy on the scaffold. "And soon he will be a dead man."

Zorro's eyebrow lifted at the alcalde's appearance. Zorro couldn't believe his eyes. He was sure the officer had had too much wine and wonder how much the man really had drunk in the short time he had sat in his office.  
Interrupting Zorro's thoughts, Mendoza whined, "Alcalde, don't do it." How he hated to hang the town's hero.

"Zorro!" a few more people cheered and made way for Toronado who was on his way to the scaffold with a black masked rider on his back. The man really looked like Zorro.  
The second Zorro fought every lancer who tried to stop him and came closer to the scaffold. The alcalde was too slow to react and was aware of Zorro's twin, when the black man had arrived at the gallows. When Toronado was close enough, his rider kicked the alcalde, who had just turned away from his prisoner.

The alcalde fell backward at the blow. The action had a side reaction on the scaffold. Zorro fell and was about to break his neck if it wasn't for Zorro's twin to save him. Just in time, Zorro's twin threw his knife through the air to cut the rope before Zorro would hang.

Zorro fell on the ground with a thud. Zorro's twin immediately jumped off Toronado to help Zorro back on his feet. Suddenly, a woman stepped out of the crowd, blocking his way. Before he knew what happened the woman kissed him passionately on his mouth.  
"I knew you would come and rescue this imposter," the young woman, with blond hair passionately said. "Come to my room tonight."

Zorro's twin was astounded by the invitation and agreed, automatically "Si."  
Before he realised to what he had agreed, the beautiful young señorita had disappeared in the crowd. The crowd was fighting some soldiers to help Zorro's twin saving Zorro.  
Zorro's twin turned to Zorro, helped him onto Toronado's back and urged the stallion to go home.

After only five steps the world stood still again. An ear deafening shot filled the air again. Zorro fell off of Toronado's back.  
Zorro's twin jumped down as well. He immediately took Zorro in his arms and noticed the blood wetting Zorro's shirt all over. He didn't want to know it, but he had to face the facts. He needed to act quickly now. When he wanted to pick up Zorro again, he was stopped unforeseen. Zorro had grabbed his arm weakly, but the gesture was forceful enough to get Zorro's twin paying attention to him.

With a small Zorro said, "you have been brave, Felipe. Work on your speech and take over. You can do it. I know you can. Do it for the people. Now go."  
Felipe felt his mask getting wet. He didn't know whether it was the moist Zorro's face got vague or it was for real. Zorro's features seemed to become less detailed while he kept watching. Inside he felt like crying out loud to keep the masked hero from disappearing. He swallowed hard, but his throat was tight. Meanwhile Felipe shook vehemently his head, as he wasn't going anywhere. He pointed at Zorro and signed that he was going to take him home.

"No, it's too late."  
Felipe protested and repeated his statement with firmer hand gestures.  
"No, I can't. You must go. Go now," Zorro urged him to go, sounding very weak.

Felipe kept refusing to leave him and still wanted to take him to safety and argued that Zorro still had a chance.  
Knowing time was wearing thin, Zorro took Felipe by his throat to make the boy listen."There is no time, go. Safe yourself. You want to be a hero? Here is your chance! Go! Why else did I raise you the way I did?"

Felipe was astonished and insulted at the same time by Zorro's harsh words. _How could he say that?_  
Out of the blue, the alcalde showed up towering over them.  
"Ah, now I have finally got you!"

With his new sabre the mad man stood ready to kill him too. Felipe knew he was at disadvantage. He was still sitting on the ground with Zorro on his lap. Realisation struck in. He was sure he was about to die as well, but he would do everything in his power to postpone it, if he could help it. It seems, everything went in slow motion.  
The sword got down. His own hands came up in defence. Felipe received the blow as he blocked the alcalde's arm with his two hands. Still, the sword was able to come closer as the alcalde's wrist was free to bend.

Felipe quickly sat up straighter. His heart was racing and his breathing was as rapid, while he gasped for air. With two hands he kept hold on a very muscular arm, while he heard his name being said over and over again.  
"Felipe," someone shook his shoulder pretty harsh, "Felipe, are you alright?"

Diego sounded very concerned. "Did you have this dream again?"  
Felipe was still unfocused staring at the arm he tried to push away from him, but shook his head after the words had sank in. When his vision returned, he looked up into a pair of blue eyes radiating implicit love. Suddenly, he started crying real hard and grabbed Diego for a hug, seeking for consolation. The adrenaline was still running through his veins and fear, he had held back in his dream, vehemently broke free. He felt ashamed for crying, but he couldn't stay strong anymore. There was no need for it anymore as Diego was there, holding him, taking care after him and scarring off all demons like he had when he was a little boy.

"Hush now," Diego soothed, "it was just a dream. I am here, you are safe."  
That is right. He was home. And they both were safe at home.

-Z-

The next day Diego and Felipe were visiting the taverna for a late lunch.  
Victoria was polishing her glasses while her last customers finished their lunch before siesta. After they had just finished their meal, Diego decided to have a short conversation with her and left their table, leaving Felipe alone with his drink.

Felipe was just watching his surrounding, when he felt someone was requiring his attention. When he looked at his left side, he noticed a beautiful blond young woman standing next to him. She bent over to make sure he would be able to read his lips before she spoke to him  
"I knew you would come and rescue Dominic from those bullies, yesterday. I think they will think twice to tease a six year old boy again," the young woman slowly said.

Felipe blushed slightly at her praise, but got silent when she continued. "You truly are a hero. You were the only one who could do it. I knew it."  
She looked around the taverna before she continued in a whisper, "Come to the church tonight."  
The shivers ran down his spine, but before Felipe was able to respond, she had already walked out of the taverna.

The end


End file.
